This invention relates to a communication cable enclosure having a slidable shelf retained therein which can be locked in one of several positions.
Currently, fiber optic cables are in wide use in telecommunications and datacommunications because of the high volume and high rate at which data which can be transmitted over such cables. Many systems previously using conventional electrically conductive cabling have been or are being converted to fiber optic cables. Increased use of fiber optic cables has presented new problems requiring new solutions to be devised to accommodate the characteristics of fiber optic cables.
For example, one problem encountered in using fiber optic cables is that this type of cable cannot be bent beyond a specified minimum radius. Over bending of fiber optic cables interferes with the propogation of light within the cable thereby impairing the data transmission capabilities of the cable. Another problem encountered using fiber optic cables is that this type of cable has special splicing requirements when joining two pieces of cable to assure continued propogation of light transmitted through the joined area or interface between cables. Additionally, as with other data transmission mediums, when the need arises to patch one cable to another cable, it is desirable to permit such changes to the patched circuit quickly and easily.
In response to the problems and needs of fiber optic cable, special equipment such as a splice and patch enclosure have been created. The splice and patch enclosure provides an area in which the cable is spliced and an area in which the spliced cables can be interconnected or "patched". The splicing area provides fiber guide rings in which excess cable can be stored and are spaced to maintain greater than the specified minimum bend radius in the cables stored therein. The splice area also provides secure retaining structures to retain spliced cables relative one another to prevent movement of the cables which could damage or separate a splice joint. Cables retained within the splice area are connected to connectors mounted in a patch panel permitting the cables to be patched as needed.
In one prior art embodiment of a splice and patch enclosure, the splice area is contained within an enclosure having a flip-up door hingedly attached thereto to cover the enclosure. The patch area is typically mounted on the inside of the cover such that when the cover is opened, the patch area is exposed. A disadvantage of this design is that the cover does not offer easy access to the splice area.
Another prior art embodiment of a splice and patch enclosure positioned the splice area and the patch area on a common shelf which is removably mounted within the enclosure. This embodiment has a problem in that in order to work on the splice area or the patch area the entire shelf must be removed. If the shelf is not removed, one working on the splice and patch areas has the problem of the shelf moving relative to the enclosure when trying to create or disassemble a splice or trying to connect or disconnect a patch cable. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that in a typical equipment room where such an enclosure is rack mounted, a surface on which to work on the removed shelf is not always available or conveniently located.